1. Field
This disclosure relates to displaying content on a client device, which may result in notifying a server, for example, that content has been displayed in a client browser, such as browsing using an infinite scroll bar (e.g., vertical or horizontal depending, for example, on device orientation).
2. Information
If a client computing platform, such as a laptop, desktop, or handheld computing device, displays an electronically generated “page,” (e.g., a web page) for example, by way of an Internet browser or other type of electronic display mechanism, the computing platform may generate signal transmissions, such as signal packets, to indicate loading of the page, for example, to a remote server. One or more signal transmissions may notify an external platform, such as a server, that the page has been loaded in a display screen or window on a client. Signal transmissions, such as these, may be used by Internet-related advertisers, content suppliers, news organizations, and/or other entities to determine which pages may be popular among users, how long pages comprising certain content may be displayed by one or more client platforms, demographics of users viewing or interacting with pages displaying content, and/or other variables that may be used to support a host of analyses. By way of a variety of tools, which may sometimes be referred to as “analytics,” Internet-related entities may take steps towards providing content that is intended to be progressively more interesting and/or useful to potential audiences, for example.
However, as technology evolves and the nature of user interactions evolve, under certain circumstances it may be difficult or impossible to make appropriate determinations, such as, for example, if an electronically generated page, or portions thereof, has loaded in a browser window and been viewed, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.